Strange Creatures
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: The Truth about Valley Girls. ///Regenerator/Gigante Iron Maiden/Novistador crack///


(A/N): Hey ther people! This is my first attempt at writting a Resident Evil fic. I got number 4 a week ago (I know, i'm late) but instantly fell in love with it. There was one monster that really got to me though, the regenarator. So i decided to write a fic on this strange monster. So withought further ado heres my first Resident Evil fic!

**Strange Creatures**

* * *

Ch.1 Patty's Sad Life

As light poured in from the single window, Patricia's eye lids split open, revealing her piercing red eyes. She yawned, her mouth opening twice the length that a normal human being's mouth should open, and let out an inhuman sounding yawn. The yawn sounded like the cross between the scream of a cat that's had its arm recently cut off and a million car crashes. Patty's neighbors cringed when they heard that yawn.

She stretched in her filthy and blood stained bed, her arms and legs overlapping the small four-poster bed's boundaries. She peeled off her peach colored blanket, which was actually dried human skin, to reveal her ugly and deformed gray body. Patty had decided the night before that she would sleep naked since she wasn't ashamed of her body. She had no genitals.

She got up from her bed, and quickly scanned her room. There were human skulls littered on the floor (The naughty girl had gone out for a midnight snack, she was supposed to be watching her figure) here and there, and the once white carpet was stained brown and red. Red for fresh blood, brown for dried blood.

The walls were decorated with hundreds of pictures of beautiful women, (Patty had a secret hope that if she hung a lot of pictures of them, the blue fairy will come and turn her into a real human girl like in that story) and one lone window, barred of course, hung on one of the walls. It gave the room some light.

One old style looking glass (She loved that story of that little girl falling through the bunny hole, she often wondered what little girls taste like) was placed in the gap between her closet and the door out of her room. Patty would go in front of the mirror each and every day and would tell herself she was beautiful.

Patty was filled with happiness today, for you see she had made special plans today. Today was the day where she, her gal pal Mandy, and her boyfriend Julio would go out in broad daylight to the human's mall. It was perfect, she was going to go shopping, get her nails and her hair done (She had none of those…), and maybe make some new friends.

Normally, she and her friends would only venture in the thick veils of the night to hid their hideous deformities. However, Patty soon got bored of racing out in the dark when everyone was asleep, and had somehow persuaded her friends to join her for her daylight adventure.

She giggled like a hyena, causing her next door paranoid neighbor to shoot himself.

Patty then went into her closet full of girl's cloths (She had stolen these clothes from stupid little girls who went out at night when they weren't supposed to) and selected a yellow skirt and a pink blouse.

She looked into her mirror, and thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. The yellow skirt really brought out her ugly eyes, while the pink blouse really helped her boyish figure.

She started posing in front of the mirror, copying various poises from the posters on the walls. An idea had drifted in her mind that the poster girls were looking at her with jealous eyes.

"That's right bitches," she said in her hoarse boyish voice that cracked windows. She then started flipping them off.

"I'm better that all y'all" She said with a grin. Her grin was grizzly however, as she shown her ugly, yellow horse-like teeth.

She felt that she was ready, so she left her room. She passed through a darkly lit hallway. It was not decorated like ordinary hallways, as there were drying human skins on the walls. Tacked on the walls, in the place of pictures, were the brittle bones of several unlucky human beings.

As she came to the end of the hallway, she stepped over a rotting human corpse. Its eye sockets were being eaten away by maggots, and flys were using its mouth as a landing pad of sorts, drifting in and out of it. Its skin was already turning purple, and the curse of time had caused it to swell. It had no cloths.

Patty poked its stomach, then started feeling it.

"Hmm…" she said to herself. She then plucked one of the maggots from the corpse's eye socket and plopped it into her mouth. She slowly started to chew on the hepless insect.

"Its not ready, yet. I'll give it two or three weeks more. Dang it, I was really hungry too," she said with a little disappointment.

Patty then exited the hallway and entered the living room. The living room was bare, save for a couch that she had stole from a sleeping hobo. Her strong boyfriend Julio had helped bring the couch in, and to show him her gratitude, she had prepared for him a nice pot of hobo heart stew.

She grabbed her Gucci purse (she had ordered it from a shopping catalog) that was sitting by itself on the couch, then made her way to the double doors leading to the outside world. As soon as she grabbed the doorknob, she turned around.

"I'm, leaving okay Mom and Dad?" she shouted. Her voice echoed through the empty house. She had no parents, being created in a lab and all. But that didn't stop her from making them up.

Her Mother was a magical fairy princess, ruler of a country of elves who mined out chocolate in the choco caves. She was benevolent to her people, and ruled with kindness and peace. She would ride a pink dragon from their house to her kingdom. She had once promised to take Patty to her kingdom, but that day has yet to come.

Her Father was a little different, however. He was a top secret spy, working in a secret agency doing secret stuff that he wasn't supposed to tell her about. He was a slim man who also worked as a hit man, and was a superhero in his own right. He once promised her that he would find a serum that would turn her into a regular little girl.

At first, Patty knew that she had made these people up. However, over the past few days she has not been so sure. Sometimes she would see a beautiful blond women in a blue dress, scolding her for killing and eating human beings.

"It is wrong and immoral," she would say in an angelic voice. She would then threaten Patty by telling her that she was not going to take her to the kingdom if she kept this attitude up.

Then there would be times when she would feel self-conscious and down right sad. In those times a raven haired, middle-aged man dressed in a black and white pinstripe suit would come in her room and hug her. He would tell her that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and that everything was going to be all right. He would then kiss her forehead goodnight, and tuck Patty in her bed.

She didn't know weather she was dreaming these things or if these people were actually real. She hoped to a deity that these two people were real.

When she got no reply, she sighed and turned the doorknob. Patty opened the double doors and took her first step out into the daylight.

* * *

(A/N): Well this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. If you leave a review, please tell me if I did anything wrong. I always enjoy constructive critiscism, so correct me if you can. I have been told that I need to improve on descriptions and foreshadows. Peace!


End file.
